The Tales of Bax the Travler
About Near 2025, when the first Martians were discovered, a martian named Barkusherrr Hen Lurasss, better known as Bax the Travler decided to travel to Earth. Here, he wrote of the wrekage done by the Harbor Bomb, and studied many of Darkseids Troops. He recorded this in a journal called "The Tales of Bax the Travler". The Tales of Bax the Travler in one of the most famous Martian books ever recorded, and gives the most detailed description of Darkseid and his forces known to Lightseid. A Chapter Here is the first chapter of Bax the Traveler translated into English: Today, I Barkusherrr Hen Lurasss arrived on the planet Earth in our first air ship, the Gallion 12. At the Point of arrival, we saw many strange creatures including a Chang like creature whose hair seemed to be burning. As me and my crew ventured forward, we found that there were many strange objects burning everywhere. It becomes apparent that a great tragedy has struck here recently. As we venture forward, we meet a native, a strange creature much like ourselves but much larger. Them call themselves humans, and they seem to be unaware of our people. I tell them my name is Barkusherrr and that I have I have traveled far. They seem to give me the pet name of Bax the traveler. Their words confuse me, but hopefully in time I will learn to understand them. They seem to lead us to a strange place, a giant heap of rubble that may have been amazing before whatever this tragedy was struck. I wonder how, even after creatures have lost everything, they still seem cheery and hopeful. I look around, and I see the most amazing, beautiful things. The beings are starting to create things in the sand, writing maybe. No, this is much mote beautiful, they are creating thing, creating the land, creating their children and creating themselves all in the ruins of this once great city. I want to ask about this thing, but I do not have the time. The human guiding me finally leads me and my crewmates to a small building where we are to rest tonight. It is late, and we all go to bed. I pause for a moment to write this, and in a moment, I shall drift away in sleep. - Barkusherrr Hen Lurasss In the Modern Day Currently, The Tales of Bax the travler is given to every member of the Lightseid Alliance, and the final part of the test to join Lightseid is you have to give a report on the book. The knowledge in the book is said to have helped the members of Lightseid to save planets. The origional copy of the book, handwritten in Martian by Bax the Travler himself is currently on display at the National Museum of Mars (NMM). Other Versions The Tales of Bax the Travler has become more than just a book: *In 2033, The Travles of Bax became the first live action digital reinactment of the book, availabe over the R-17-12-12 Network Brodcast. *In 2035, Bax' Great Journey using the same actors as The Travles of Bax became the most popular TV show of the 30's *In 2047, Bax the Travler: The Animated Series was released to the 9-12-77-R-X-12 Brodcasting Network *In 2071-the modern day, The Amazing Bax became the longest running digital series on any brodcasting network, having 20978 episodes and counting *Note: There are thousands of other adaptations of The Tales of Bax the Travler, these are just the main ones